pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Gustavo Goodway, Julia, Julius and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 27, 2019 June 29, 2019 September 26, 2019 October 22, 2019 | writer = Louise Moon | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Baby Ostriches" | next = "Pups Save the Yoga Goats"}} "Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar" is the first segment of the 7th episode in Season 6 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups need to find Gustavo Goodway's missing guitar before the evening's campfire concert. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Mayor Goodway *Gustavo Goodway *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew The episode opens with Chase handing Zuma a cushion that will be used to sit around the Campfire that night. Rubble and Rocky show Skye how to make S’more’s. Rocky goes to put a biscuit on top of a S’more, only to find that Marshall has eaten it. Everest brings a Mayor Goodway a Log for the campfire. Julius, Julia, and Gustavo arrive with Gustavo’s guitar. It is revealed that Gustavo will be playing at the campfire. Mayor Humdinger and the Kittens pull up. Mayor Humdinger says that he will be having a campfire in Foggy Bottom. He plays a harmonica, banjo and tuba badly. Mayor Humdinger hears Gustavo practicing on his guitar and decides to steal it. He distracts Gustavo by having Cat Skye pretend to be trapped in a hole. While Gustavo is distracted, he takes the guitar. The kitten flies out of the hole. Gustavo notices that his guitar is gone. Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout. He deploys Chase and Everest. When they arrive, Chase uses his Heat vision Goggles and doesn’t see any animals. Mayor Humdinger arrives, and denies having taken the Guitar. Chase gets the Scent of the guitar, and starts looking for it. Mayor Humdinger leaves and pulls the guitar out of a bush. He sits down and starts playing it badly. Chase and the rest of his group hear the guitar and launch the drone. It finds Mayor Humdinger playing the guitar. The kittens take the guitar from the Mayor and run with it. Chase and his group follow the Mayor. The Mayor gets the guitar back but drops it. Chase launches his net and the guitar misses it. Cat Rocky catches it. Ryder deploys Skye. The kittens put the guitar in a log which then starts rolling down the hill. Gustavo falls onto the log which falls into a canyon. Skye airlifts Gustavo. Everest pulls the log up with her Grapple. Back at the campfire, Ryder pulls Mayor Humdinger out of a bush. He blames the kittens for taking it. Later, the pups eat S’more’s by the campfire and Gustavo plays the guitar. * Use his heat vision goggles and drone to search for the guitar. * Use her snow cat to guide the team in the woods. * Free Gustavo and his guitar by using her harness. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar's Pages Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Julius is on the title card Category:Julia is on the title card Category:Chase is a first responder (S6) Category:Everest is a first responder (S6) Category:Written by Louise Moon (S6) Category:Half Episodes (S6) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S6) Category:2019 Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol